


二零一零

by Celsive



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Character Death Mentioned, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celsive/pseuds/Celsive





	二零一零

心理变态者的整个人格模式使其有别于正常罪犯。他们的攻击性更强，冲动性更明显，情绪反应更肤浅。然而，毫无负罪感是他们最重要的差异性特征。正常罪犯具有内化的尽管是扭曲的价值体系。如果违背了这些标准，他们会有负罪感。  
——《心理变态者：论犯罪心理》

 

所有事情都发生得太快了。  
他在六个月前递交了假释申请，谈了几次后，他相信自己已经说服了假释委员会里的大部分成员。为了获得假释他甚至用了圣诞节作为说辞，其中一名委员问他，如果批准了假释，圣诞节的时候他能去哪儿呢——鉴于他已经杀光了自己所有至亲之人。  
“我还有个远房亲戚，住在肯辛顿，他大概会想见见我。”他脸上挂着迷人的微笑，语调保持着一如既往的平静，在自己声音里注入些许孩童般的期待。“他曾经在我最困难时伸手相助。我十分感激他的慷慨。相信我，先生，就算我疯了，他也是我在这个世界上唯一不想伤害的人。”  
那中年男人微微睁大了双眼，似乎被他的诚意所打动。  
“我明白了。”他若有所思，“不过我们这儿还有一项测试需要你来完成。”  
测试。Eggsy将双手交叉，乖巧地叠放在大腿上，手铐勒得他的手腕极其不舒服，于是他扭动了一下。  
“是什么呢？”他歪着脑袋，露出一丝失望与害怕。  
“这是个新的政府项目，”坐在那名委员左手边的黑发女人补充说道，“在批准每一个假释前，他们都需要接受心理犯罪学家的测试。”  
他抬起双手，右手大拇指缓缓擦过刚剃过的下巴，然后小小地舒了口气。  
“好的，”他点点头，知道那个东西不会是罗夏墨迹测试那么简单的玩意儿，也知道对方在撒谎。“我愿意接受这个测试。” 

那个光头男人坐在天花板距离地面很高的房间，整个房间过于空旷，装修比其它办公室更为精致一些。只有这个外人在里面办公，监狱长抱怨道，太奢侈了。  
Eggsy走进房间时就注意到了那个光头男人紧皱的眉头，但他没有假装乖巧男孩那一套，而是他自己。他礼貌地询问对方自己是否可以坐下，得到允许后，他抽出实木椅子坐下了，右腿抬起叠在左腿上，像个受过良好教育的年轻人。男人从余光里偷偷打量着他， Eggsy也用好奇的目光回报对方。  
“Gary Unwin，”光头男人开口了。“故意杀人。”  
他耸了耸肩，不置可否。  
“你可以喊我Merlin。当然了，名字只是个代号。”Merlin看上去正处于壮年，Eggsy在心里估计对方不过五十岁。“不用太紧张，只是一些问题罢了，有些你可能曾经回答过。”  
“我没有太紧张，你看上去就不像是会刁难我的人。”他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。“这房间的通风设施是不是坏了？”  
Merlin朝天花板望了一眼，“我想是的，不过还凑合。”  
“监狱长偶尔会忘记这屋子，”他直视对方的眼睛，尚且一无所获。“你来之前好像没什么人用啊。”  
“我找人花了一个星期才打扫干净。”那男人说，眉毛皱得更紧了。  
“就算没人用也不应该彻底闲置它，”Eggsy附和着，他不能太做作了。“定期派犯人来这里打扫比较好——因为，谁能预测什么时候长久空置的屋子突然就会派上用场呢？”  
“你喜欢提前做好准备？”Merlin的面部表情稍稍柔和下来。  
“当然喜欢，我还喜欢井井有条的生活。”Eggsy点头，露出了腼腆的笑容。“所以他们老是喜欢安排我去给别人上课，什么就算进了牢房也可以养成良好的生活习惯之类的。不过这个……”他停顿了几秒，继续说道：“我不喜欢出风头，你知道的。”  
“唔，”Merlin在评价表上写了几个字。“你在这儿的表现不错。”  
Merlin才评价完，忽然，Eggsy就低下头，然后盯着自己绞紧了的双手。这儿的空气真的不太好，他仿佛闻到了腐烂的老鼠尸体味，以及某些人私藏的杜松子酒味，可惜过期了。不过如果用上他令人敬佩的忍耐力，这空气不过是小巫见大巫，所以他也就没说什么。  
然后他抬起头，撞上了Merlin疑惑的眼神。  
“大家是这么说的。”

测试比他想象的复杂，Merlin说他们还有一次见面，安排在下星期。Eggsy在警卫的陪伴下又回到了自己的牢房，之前的狱友因为斗殴事件，现在还躺在某个不知名的公立医院里。  
他躺在硬邦邦的钢板床上，大脑飞快地运转。天气已经开始转冷，牢房里却还算暖和，他想的有点累了，又过了几分钟，Eggsy迷迷糊糊的，但是又不想那么快失去意识。  
他半梦半醒，脑海里是亲生父亲Lee的脸，他五岁时父亲就因为意外去世了。然后梦到了Michelle Unwin，他的母亲，还有两岁的同母异父妹妹，手上和嘴边满是浓稠的番茄酱，对他咯咯笑着。  
Lee去世之后的几年里，Michelle精神崩溃了。她失去了自己的工作，也不愿意再出去找。政府发了救济金，然而家里的日子依旧过得十分拮据。Eggsy因为小偷小摸被逮着几次，但是人家看他只有十岁，也就算了。他完成小学学业后本来不想继续上学的，他的好朋友Jamal就是这样，退学了，然后彻底从伦敦贫民窟消失。Michelle拿刀架在自己的脖子上，逼着他去上学。Eggsy揉了揉刚才被对方一巴掌打肿的脸，无所谓地点点头。  
他不知道自己在学校寄宿的那段日子里发生了什么，但Michelle认识了婊子养的Dean。他们瞒着他偷偷结婚，连婚宴都没有通知他，或许，根本就没有举行过那玩意。Dean是街上的混混老大，无恶不作，第一次见到Eggsy时就想说服他成为他的手下。Eggsy往他脸上吐了口唾沫，没门，让别人舔你的鸡巴去。然后Dean顺理成章地狠揍了他一顿，这个和Michelle的巴掌比起来可带劲多了。他带着浑身淤青和伤口回到了学校，整整一个星期都不敢冲淋浴。  
要是问Eggsy，Harry Hart是谁，他会告诉你，是仁慈的上帝之子。  
Harry那天抱着一个大纸袋走在街上，Eggsy刚从家里逃出来，Dean似乎拿出手机打电话给他的手下了。Eggsy要倒霉，不出一小时他们就会找到他，把他打个半死，但是又不会真的打死他。他脑子里正在盘算如何去社区医院偷点绷带和消炎药片，然后转身就撞上了一位绅士老先生。他差点把对方撞倒了，然而只有那一纸袋的食品滚得满地都是。他急急忙忙地说着对不起，然后飞快地帮对方捡起大部分东西。Harry认为他是个有礼貌的年轻人，他冲他友善地微笑，那会儿，全世界的时间仿佛都静止了。  
后来Eggsy学到了一个词叫“恋父情结”，他们是这样说的。不过谁他妈告诉这些人死了老爹就会产生恋父情结的？狗屁不通。  
那天晚上他蜷缩在黑漆漆的巷子里面，浑身痛得要死。他真以为自己就要被冻死了，那可是冬天，他不敢回家，Michelle也不会关心自己的儿子去哪了。这段日子里他们打算再生个小妹妹什么的。  
愿你们生出一个怪胎。他恶狠狠地想到，然后昏死过去。  
Harry说他是在出来倒垃圾时发现了Eggsy，他一眼就认出了这位有一面之缘的年轻人。他原本想送年轻人去医院，但温暖干燥的手指刚绕上Eggsy纤细的手腕，他就惊醒了。Eggsy摇着头，恳求对方不要将他送去医院，他讨厌那些医护人员对他问这问那，如果有谁多管闲事打了反家暴中心的电话，那么隔天，他的尸体大概就会泡在泰晤士河里了。  
Harry帮他涂好药，简单地处理了伤口以免感染，然而对Eggsy被打断的手骨束手无策。他紧紧地咬着下唇，泪水溢满了眼眶，我会想办法的，他吃力地站起来走到门口，记起自己有一个在社区医院实习的朋友。  
之后他每次受伤都会去找Harry，而这位年长者也乐意帮助一名迷茫的年轻人。他从未问起Harry是干什么的，他们只会聊天气，最近社会上发生了什么事情，平时喜欢干啥。对方也尊重他，不问Eggsy究竟做了什么去激怒他的继父。他们相安无事，Eggsy活了那么大，第一次能够和另外一个人用戏谑的口吻谈论他们国家的女王。  
他亲吻上Harry是理所当然的事。他不相信感情是慢慢培养的，更相信那是一见钟情，知恩图报。他跨坐在Harry的大腿上，额前还贴着印着约克夏犬图案的创可贴，他们彼此的湿热的气息扑打在对方脸上。安慰我，他轻声说道，然后Harry瞪大了温暖的棕色双眼，他发出一声不耐烦的叹息，然后主动凑上去。  
Eggsy还记得自己是如何顺从地张开双腿，邀请对方进入自己体内。Harry肯定也忍耐多时了，他低垂着眼睛，隐藏自己多年未起的情欲，脸上映着睫毛投下的深色阴影。即使是在睡梦中，Eggsy都会因为梦到这般场景而剧烈地高潮，随即而来的羞耻心让他在黑暗中如此无助，发出小兽才有的虚弱叫声，然后又昏昏沉沉地睡去。他记得他们双方都太着急，差点就忘了用安全套。其实Eggsy早就不在乎这些，只要有人能用沾着润滑剂的手指帮他扩张，他就应该满足了。他又不是毫无经验的小处男，早在几个月前他就躲在Harry家的浴室，偷偷用年长者的沐浴液为自己扩张，肉穴因为吞食了三根手指头而不断收缩。达到高潮时，他拼命压抑自己的呻吟，Harry那会儿并不知道他在里面干什么。又或许，他一直都是个明白人，只是非常宽宏大量罢了。他永远都不会告诉Harry他的第一次不是他的，他撒谎说是的，因为这么说，就能成功地令Harry埋在他体内的阴茎又胀大了一圈。  
Harry显然喜欢他屁股里夹满他精液的画面，白色浆液溢出穴口，顺着他的大腿后侧滑下，滴落在深色床单上，那种强烈的反差感充满了诱惑与淫靡，他们共同发出呻吟。此时Eggsy有着强烈的愿望，他愿意为Harry献上一切。  
他不是第一个对他好的人，Eggsy时刻提醒自己，好人在Eggsy的脑子里等同于傻瓜与被骗者。Harry不能等同于纯粹的好人，首先他只是个普通人，然后他是个研究型学者，冷静、客观、准确。他养过一条可爱的约克夏犬，然后带着些许恶趣味，在泡菜先生死去之后，将其制成了标本摆在洗手间。Harry从未向他展示过自己，而Eggsy 也是，但是他们互相吸引，互相依靠，甚至他从来不敢去想象的——爱。

“就这么多了，Merlin，我受够了虐待。”他又一次端坐在实木椅子上，按照对方的要求，叙述了一遍五年前的故事。  
“后来呢？”  
“啊，该说到我是怎么跑去警察局自首，然后进监狱的了……”他有意停顿了很长一段时间，似乎在努力回忆那天究竟发生了什么。“我——我趁着Dean喝醉时用棒球棍敲碎他的脑袋，不幸的Michelle出现了，我不知道怎么了，非常冷静，拿起随身带的弹簧刀捅死了她。”  
“你的妹妹。”  
“唔，”他避开了对方的目光，“法医报告上说是窒息死的，对吧？”  
“说出来，Eggsy，如果你连这个都无法面对，我很难给你任何保证。”  
他苍白的手指绞在皱巴巴的狱服边缘，任何一个小动作、小表情都可以暴露人的心理，但是Merlin只看到了一张毫无感情的脸庞。没有悔意，唯有痛恨。  
“我拿被子捂死了她。”他的喉结艰难地滑动，似乎在努力找回冷静。“她……看到了我是如何杀死妈妈的，就害怕地哭起来……我那时就想，可怜的小家伙，这个记忆将会是她一辈子的阴影。”  
“然后你认为杀死她可以一劳永逸地解决问题？”  
“对啊，为了她好。至少她不会做噩梦了。”Eggsy假笑着点头。  
Merlin沉默了良久，他低着头，手指划过刚刚写下的评语。他们之间的空气仿佛凝结了，沉重地压在两人的肩膀上。房间里的气味简直让人想呕吐，明明两天前他们就已经修理好了通风设施。他找对人了，但是Eggsy显然没有完全配合他。  
他的陈述之中少个人。Eggsy已经能完全读懂Merlin深思熟虑的表情了，少了那个他们共同都认识的人——Harry Hart。任何官方报告里都没有出现Harry Hart这个人，他的谎言天衣无缝。  
他不想回忆起自己的疏忽大意是如何伤害了Harry，让Dean钻了个空子。他在医院的加护病房门外守了三天三夜，无止无休地祈祷。  
上帝啊，求求你不要带走他。  
“你可以离开了。”Merlin抬起头，直视他的眼睛。  
Eggsy满意了，他看到了同情与怜悯、动摇与犹豫、痛恨以及迷茫。他走出房间，贪婪地吸着走廊里潮湿的空气，再也忍不在自己讽刺的笑声。

他坐着公交车到达了和Merlin约定的地方，刚下车就看到了站在那儿迎接他的Harry。他依旧是如此光彩照人。  
“日安，Harry。”Eggsy感觉到内心的欣喜已经无法言喻，这个令他为之疯狂的男人啊。“真是个好天气。”这几天他留意了天气报道，发现伦敦已经下了四天的大雨，地上仍旧淌着污水。  
“Eggsy。”Harry看了眼男孩裤腿里藏着的电子脚铐。  
他把行李放在一边，走过去，用力抱住了对方。Eggsy的脸埋进Harry的脖子里轻柔地蹭着，他理智地想到，在大庭广众之下接吻不是个好主意。  
“我回来了。”

射精之后他全身脱力，只能软软地趴在Harry的胸膛上，那儿原本完美的皮肤有着一条长长的疤痕。Eggsy皱起了脸，婊子养的，他觉得自己便宜了Dean，他那么痛快就死了，而Harry在病房里被折磨了三个月。  
“你从什么时候发现的？”他张开嘴，轻轻地啃咬着Harry的下巴，“我可没做过你那一套测试啊？”  
Harry怜爱地笑了。  
“噢，Eggsy，”他揉着男孩的腰窝，感觉出对方瘦了许多。“你做爱的时候很诚实，只有那个时候你会停止思考自己的事，我才有机会观察你。”  
“你这个混蛋。”他加大了力度，企图在对方下巴上留下一个咬伤。但他于心不忍，消磨殆尽的感情似乎重新涌入Eggsy的心头。他知道自己感情浅薄，不怎么关心与自己无关的人或物。他做了很多伤害别人的事情，满足自私的欲望，却都打着为了对方好的旗号。他从不知道什么叫悔恨与害怕，每次的忏悔都不过是异教徒的甜言蜜语，仅有一次，他真的害怕了，害怕失去，就是Harry入院那次。  
“我在监狱的图书馆做事时，发现了一整套你写的书。你自己也是个变态吧。”他抱怨着，“居然喜欢研究心理变态？”  
“我不是喜欢。”  
他的眼神沉静下来，有点冷。  
“是你吸引了我。”  
Eggsy嗤笑一声。  
“那个叫Merlin的人愿意配合你演这一出？”  
“他是我的伙伴。”Harry若有所思地说道，“而你即将成为我的被试者。”

END


End file.
